Kaya
by kr15 snw
Summary: A romance tale of two young lovers


I stared up at my ceiling, without a thought in the world. My life was pretty simple, I got up, I walked to school, I studies, I came home and I had fun. Nothing could complicate this.  
  
"KAYA" Screamed a voice from below me, "IF I HAVE TO CALL TO YOU AGAIN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" the voice continued.  
  
Ahhhhh my mum, O.K so maybe there were a few slight complications in my world. But I couldn't complain.  
  
I got out of bed and tried to find something to wear, the weather seemed pretty good so I pulled out my blue board shorts and a pale blue vest. I pulled out the hair band that was tying up my hair, and let my hair fall down to its full length. My mum had always been confused why I was born with sun bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes, as she was a bright red head with pretty dull blue eyes. I had no other family to compare myself to as my mum has convinced herself were the only ones left.  
  
I never even knew my father......  
  
"Are you up..." The door to my room was opening "Oh good, you're dressed. Come on we better get going early or else well waste the whole day!" My mum finished.  
  
I wondered downstairs and we walked towards the car, my little blue baby. My mum had bought it for me on my 17th birthday, even though I have never worked out to this day how she afforded it. To top it off I had passed my test the week before and was now able to drive anywhere on my own.  
  
We pulled out of the driveway and headed towards town, we lived just off the coast in a small village called Surfers Cove. It didn't take a genius to work out how it got its name, and I was included in one of the many "board riders" that populated our village. As we drove down the road I saw children playing with their pet Pokemon, some were deep involved in battles. Pokemon was a sore subject in our house and if it ever came up in conversation, the subject changed very quickly. I never had worked out why my mum was so against it, but was not willing to risk the chance of an argument.  
  
We arrived in town with plenty of time; quickly my mum had disappeared into the mass of shops. I took the opportunity to wonder around the town and see what was on offer. The usual crowd of surfers, pokemon trainers and general shoppers were bustling through the town. As I walked past the shops something caught my eye.  
  
'Pick your perfect pal, the new pokemon generator'  
  
A pokemon generator? I don't know why but I found myself walking into the store and asking the shop assistant about it.  
  
"Its very simple! This machine will pick the perfect pokemon partner for you. If you are not happy with the choice you are free to walk away. But the machine will always chose the same pokemon, no matter how many times you try!" Explained a young boy.  
  
"How much?!" I demanded  
  
"That is not the point, the point is whether you truly want a pokemon," The assistant said with a smirk on his face.  
  
I placed my hand on the sensor placed next to the machine and looked straight into the eye of the assistant. With a smirk of my own I said  
  
"Hook me up".  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A small golden, glowing ball appeared on the table in front of me. I was completely mesmerised.  
  
"Pick it up," instructed the assistant "place it in your hands".  
  
I picked up the ball and could feel the warmth from it, the glowing got brighter and brighter until suddenly it stopped. I looked down at my hands expecting to see a pokemon, my pokemon. But all I could see was a yellow ball.  
  
"Huh?" I looked at the assistant, trying to work out what was happening  
  
"Wait, it will come when ready" He smiled.  
  
Suddenly the ball started to twitch and then launched itself into the air.  
  
"PIKA!" It cried.  
  
"Oh, how unusual...." The assistant trailed off "most trainers want a Pikachu but this is the first one I've ever seen."  
  
"Yes its cute, but why so popular? Its not that powerful is it?" I asked.  
  
"A normal Pikachu can be trained to a high standard, but there was one that exceeded them all. Well that's what myths say anyway." The assistant looked distant.  
  
"What happened?" I pursued.  
  
"Its only a myth, couldn't be true. Don't worry about it. So anyway, here is your pokemon. I do hope you enjoy its company and remember to keep it happy. Good day to you now." I couldn't help but feel like the assistant was trying to get rid of me.  
  
"Bye I guess," I mumbled, walking out through the door.  
  
Now what though? So I had a pokemon, but its not like Id ever thought of being a trainer. Then I heard her.  
  
"There you are Kaya, have you been shopping?" It was my mum.  
  
Oh god, my mum?! She hated pokemon, how would I explain this to her?  
  
"Mum look what I've got," I said holding out the pokeball.  
  
"Oh a pokemon, how ummm lovely." She trailed off looking at the floor.  
  
"You'll love it mum, it's so cute!" I released the Pokemon, and it started to emerge on the floor below us.  
  
"PIKA!" It cried, like it did when I first received it.  
  
My mum said nothing; I looked at her with concern. She was staring at the floor, she looked upset. But why? If I only I knew what she as thinking.  
  
A Pikachu? Why?! Couldn't she of got any other Pokemon? I remember those times just like it was yesterday. I wonder what their up to these days? No I shouldn't think about them. It all stopped for a reason, and I have to keep to it.  
  
18 years before  
  
The weather was gorgeous as I sunbathed on a riverbank. Magikarp jumped out of the water and every now and then you'd hear the distinctive sound of a goldeen or two.  
  
"Grubs up!" A deep voice came from behind me.  
  
The distinctive smell of his cooking was easily recognised from miles around. He had to be one of the best cooks in the region.  
  
"Thanks" I replied, tucking into the rice balls. "Wow these are great!"  
  
"Hey, what about mine? Leave some for me you two!" A slightly gentler voice came from one of the two tents from behind us. "Mmmm, rice balls. My favourite"  
  
I looked at them, my two best friends. Wed been together on and off for about 6 years now, wed all changed, grown up a lot during that time. It was great to be with them though, really, really great.  
  
"So what's... happening now? We've been here ......for about a month ......now. Are we going to move..on?" I asked with a mouthful of rice balls.  
  
Nothing, they were both too involved in their food to notice what I had said. Typical males!  
  
"Never mind" I mumbled to myself.  
  
Life was good, I was perfectly happy here. The sun was shining, the water was warm and I was with two of the greatest people of the world. How could this ever change?  
  
"Mum, muuuuuuum" I continued. Was she ignoring me? What was wrong with her? "Earth to mum". Well at least she was smiling again I guess.  
  
"I'm sorry dear" she replied, rather dreamily. "I was in another world"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I want to travel, I told myself that evening. But I was unsure how my mum would take it; she's been weird ever since I got Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu though was great. I couldn't wish for a better pokemon.  
  
I had got used to her being more like a pet, or a friend, rather than a battle creature. We hadn't encountered any battles yet, and I wasn't planning on it, I enjoyed her company and was starting to understand what her cries meant.  
  
"Mum, I think we need to talk" I said walking down the stairs towards her.  
  
"Yes dear, what is it?" Mum was still hadn't got over her dreamy period from town.  
  
"I want to travel, not be a trainer, but see the world a bit more. I want to explore different types of pokemon and see what the world is like out side of surfers cove" phew, finally I could take a breath.  
  
"I knew this day would come" She replied, sitting down at the kitchen table "I was very surprised that you didn't want to leave when you were ten, like most other children"  
  
"Then you don't mind?" I asked.  
  
"Your seventeen now Kaya, nearly an adult. I can't stop you living your life. Reach for your dreams, Ill always be here" She nodded towards me.  
  
"Thank you mum" Tears started to well up in my eyes.  
  
I took to the stairs and wondered into my bedroom. As I collapsed onto my bed I disturbed Pikachu who was napping on a pillow.  
  
"Pikachu, were leaving in the morning." I said and climbed into bed.  
  
Time to explore what's really out there, the real world.  
  
I knew this day would come; she had to want to travel. It's in her blood. I couldn't stand being in the same place for more than a few weeks. How I used to moan at the three of them for sticking around. Especially near the end. The end? Was there really ever an end though? I don't remember sorting that part out. It was more like a brick wall. Yep that sums up my life Id say, brick wall after brick wall.  
  
Maybe all I need is a sledgehammer to work my way through those walls. Or maybe I just need to think, stop being so god damn confused. I wasn't confused back then though, or maybe I was. I always thought I knew what I wanted, especially on that one night at camp.  
  
"Your tan is coming on great." He said walking up to me.  
  
"Yours isn't half bad yourself," I grinned up at him, my usual cheeky grin as ever.  
  
Life had changed now; it was just the two of us again. We hadn't been alone for nearly six years, right back at the start or everything. I looked over and realised he want the boy I met six years ago, he was a young man. I can't believe I never noticed any of this before, but he was defiantly turning out to be attractive.  
  
"Lets make this night one to remember," he said, whipping out a bag of marshmallows.  
  
"Oooooh you sweet talker" I cooed at him.  
  
He laughed in return, and sat down by the fire. I joined him at his right hand side; soon we were melting marshmallows over the campfire.  
  
"You know there's an art to this," he started to explain "you twist it slowly until its evenly browned." With that it dropped into the fire.  
  
I couldn't resist a laugh "And then it drops into the fire and bursts into flames. You always were intelligent!"  
  
As the night went on we talked, sometimes about things wed never discussed before. I don't know what made me say it but it kind of slipped out.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?" He looked as shocked as me as the words left my lips.  
  
"Umm no, why have you?" He was blushing, Id defiantly managed to embarrass him with this.  
  
"No, but I always wondered what it was like." I couldn't help but start to gaze into his eyes, I was leaning forward. Oh my god were we going to kiss? He wasn't responding though, god how could I be so stupid?! As quickly as it had started I was up and walking towards my tent, I noticed him stand up behind me as well.  
  
"Are you ok?" He stammered.  
  
"I'm fine" I lied  
  
"I just thought you wanted me, never mind" His voice trailed off.  
  
With that I turned around and looked at him, I don't know what it was that did it. It could have been the marshmallows, the fire or the clear night. But it happened.  
  
He walked up to me and placed his hands on my waist, and his lips met mine. The kiss was strong at first but then eased off. It didn't stop though; I could feel him opening my lips with his own. It felt like it went on forever, just the two of us, under the stars. Together.  
  
I pulled away and looked at him, this felt very, very good. But I left it there, and slowly I walked back to my tent. As I climbed into my sleeping back I checked the time, it was 11pm. I lay there and waited, wondering if he was going to join me or not. By midnight the tears were pouring down my cheeks, he obviously didn't want anymore. Slowly I drifted off into a deep sleep, but it was not going to be a restful one.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I woke up early, and couldn't get back to sleep. I considered having a nice early shower, but then remembered that the bathroom backed onto my mum's room. I don't think shed be impressed with me waking her up at five am. Pikachu was happily asleep on my fluffy yellow pillow that she had soon claimed to be her own.  
  
I looked over to the other side of my room, where I had my backpack ready for the journey that lay ahead. Beside it was my deep blue sleeping bag, and next to it was a smaller red sleeping bag that Pikachu had picked out for herself. I'm almost certain that she considered herself a human just like me, she acted like one anyway!  
  
The rest or the morning dragged on until Pikachu started to stir at about eight am, soon enough she was up and jumping around. We went downstairs and started to hunt for food in our kitchen, but soon enough my mum emerged from upstairs.  
  
"Can you two not do anything quietly?" She asked, "Sit, Ill make you something"  
  
Mum soon started cooking up a big breakfast for the three of us and I realised how much I was going to miss her. We were more like best friends lately, and it would be a shame to leave it all behind.  
  
"Mum, why don't you come with me?" I asked a while later after we had finished breakfast.  
  
"No dear, you should do this alone. Your first experience of the real world should be alone. You'll be fine," She said smiling at me.  
  
"O.K, well I'm going to have a shower," I explained getting up from the table.  
  
God, why did she have to ask me? I'd love to travel again, but no, that's all in my past. I don't even think about any of it now. Are you kidding yourself here? You know you think of those days every night before you sleep. You never moved on, none of those guys meant anything to you, not like him anyway.  
  
18 years before  
  
Despite all our fears, when we finished travelling and set up homes in a small town. After all the years, the fact that we both had different jobs hardly made any impact on our lives at all. We adapted to the way things were, as teenagers do. He had new friends and so did I, but we still had each other when other friends had gone home.  
  
We bought brand new houses next door to each other, my bedroom window looked straight into his. It was great fun for late night chats, or for the countless times I tried to scare him in the middle of the night  
  
Whenever something major happened I would tell him that evening, but normally by the time I got home from work in the evening I was too tired to do much. Other than the fact that we weren't together 24 hours a day, life wasn't that much different. Everything was going well for both of us. Neither of us had mentioned that evening at camp since though.  
  
Then a few months after settling into town life he was offered a new job, working for the ministry of Pokemon. It was a dream come true for him, but it meant he would have to move away. The day he drove away from our road, I knew that an era had ended and despite making him swear he'd keep in contact, he didn't.  
  
In his absence, the world went crazy as I got a new job and made a complete new group of friends. When he did visit home I hardly got to see him, such was my preoccupation with my dramatic, and what I considered to be an extremely fulfilled, life. I had work to do, clothes to buy, parties to and attend and he was just the boy next door. And a rich one at that.  
  
So nothing prepared me for the shock of his home coming during the next summer. All of a sudden he was different: not only taller and broader, but with real stubble and a fashionable haircut. As I peeked through the gap in the curtains in my front room I saw him greet his housemate. There was no doubt in my mind that he had turned into a man, and through the curtains I could tell. I was completely smitten.  
  
I wasn't the only one though, with the lack of talent in the town, especially with the local summer ball coming up, nearly every female had marked him as slow dance material. I was amazed how many girls suddenly became my friends when they found out we were next-door neighbours.  
  
I doubt he noticed how popular he had become, and how many girls fancied him, but I decided I was going to win. As I saw it he belonged to me, we had been friends for 7 years and we now lived next door to each other. But just to make sure, the night before the ball I deliberately left my curtains open as I undressed, just to make sure he knew what was on offer.  
  
"Mum what do you think I should do first?" I asked looking at my mum, she was day dreaming again. I couldn't but help notice this seemed to happen on average about 3 times a day lately. I had no idea why though!  
  
"Oh, what dear? Sorry what did you say?" She said, coming back to the real world again.  
  
"What should I do first, were should I go?" I asked again.  
  
"I don't know dear, if your not too interested in training then your going to have a few more decisions to make. Why not go onto the next town? You could visit the pokemon centre and see what they say." Wow, considering my mum had never been into pokemon, she seemed to have a large knowledge of what to do.  
  
"O.K, I guess I better be going soon then." I looked straight at my mum.  
  
My mum got up and hugged me. "Call me every day, ok?"  
  
"Of course", I promised. "Well this is it, goodbye mum. Speak to you tonight, Ill find somewhere nice to stay."  
  
"Before you go, take this" she handed me a small package. Inside was a small machine, which looked like a book. It was silver in colour. "It's a pokedex" she continued, "It carries data on all of the pokemon discovered, I know it will help you"  
  
"Thank you" I said giving my mum one last hug.  
  
I walked down the drive and started to walk towards the woods that connected Surfers cove to Kayak creek, the next town.  
  
The walk was a long one, but by that evening I had made it to Kayak creeks pokemon centre. I walked up to the desk and asked the nurse if she knew of somewhere I could stay the night.  
  
"Good evening," She replied. "You must be new to this, all pokemon centres offer overnight accommodation for people with pokemon"  
  
"Um yes" I replied rather surprised that shed sussed me out in the first 5 seconds "My name is Kaya, I'm from surfers cover and I'm travelling to learn about the pokemon in the world"  
  
"Ah, so not a trainer then, but defiantly an interesting choice" She commented, "My name is Joy by the way."  
  
"So do you have a room for me?" I asked.  
  
"Unfortunately the best I can offer you is a single bed, but you will have to share with another I'm afraid." She explained to me.  
  
"Well be O.K, wont we Pikachu?" I asked her, noticing she was begging for food from another traveller.  
  
"A Pikachu? Interesting, yes I think you and your room mate will defiantly get on well." Her look interested me. "Here's the key, it's the third room on the left."  
  
I took the key and walked down the hall, one, two, ah three here it was. I knocked and entered the room with Pikachu close behind me.  
  
"Excuse me," I said opening the door "I'm your room mate for the night, I hope you don't mind sharing".  
  
I looked in to find a man, about early thirties, sitting on one of the beds. He had broad shoulders, and thick black hair. His eyes were a deep brown. I must have picked the most attractive man in the whole centre; well at least I had something good to look at!  
  
"Good evening" He said, standing up "My name is.... James. And you are" He held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Kaya" I said "And this is a Pikachu"  
  
"A Pikachu?! My, this is a pleasant surprise. Hey come over here mate" He beckoned behind him. A slightly larger male Pikachu appeared from behind him, and instantly ran over towards mine.  
  
"Well they've made friends, maybe we should to" He smiled at me.  
  
Wow, I should stay with strangers more often if they're this nice!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sound of two pikachus chatting awoke me from a deep and peaceful sleep. I hadn't got much sleep the night before, me and James had stayed up until very late talking about Pokemon. I managed to find out that James had done quite a bit of travelling in his lifetime over many different lands. But now he was happy just wondering through the lands with his companion, and best friend, Pikachu.  
  
There was an instant connection between the two of us; I think our Pikachus helped with that. He had so much knowledge and experience he could tell me about, I must of learnt so much the night before.  
  
It was only when nurse Joy came in to tell us that our laughing was disturbing the other residents that we decided to settle down for the night. It didn't take me long to fall asleep with a huge smile on my face.  
  
I looked over to see that James was already up and had made his bed; since his Pikachu was still in the room I guessed he hadn't left yet. I got out of bed and made my way to out little bathroom, I showered and dressed. As I walked out of the bathroom, still towelling my hair dry, James walked into the room.  
  
"Breakfast anyone?" He said holding a tray. He regretted those words a few moments later as both the Pikachus charged at him. I simply smiled and sat down at the small table in your room.  
  
"Thank you, this was very thoughtful of you" I smiled at him. It was a shame he was in his thirties or else I would defiantly be interested. But one thing was certain; he was a very charming friend.  
  
"Any plans for today?" John asked  
  
"I don't know really, I need to work out what I'm doing with my life. But having absolutely no knowledge of Pokemon, that isn't going to be hard." I replied.  
  
"But does your whole journey have to be about Pokemon, why not have some fun on your way?" He suggested. "Why not head to Mega Mountain, I hear the skiing and Snowboard there is amazing. It would be a great opportunity to learn"  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem" I laughed, "I've been skiing since I could walk and started Snowboarding a few years ago!"  
  
"Well there you go, I can give you directions if you want?" He enquired with me.  
  
"That would be great, thank you James," I said giving him a hug. "But I'm going to explore the creek a bit today, see what's around. Ill continue tomorrow morning"  
  
"O.K lets make a deal, Ill meet you for lunch and show you the best bits of the creek this afternoon. Then tonight you can get a nice early night, so you'll be fresh to leave tomorrow". He said.  
  
"Sounds great," I replied getting up from the table "Speak to you later!"  
  
I walked out of the door, and into the pokemon centre. Wow did this place look different in the daytime, well I had a lot of time to explore.  
  
It's a shame she's so young, she's a very sweet girl. She'll make some man very happy one day. I don't know why but she reminds me of someone, I don't know who it could be though. Don't be stupid James! You know who! She' just like her. Her bubbly personality, her cheeky grin. Her constantly trying to pretend how innocent she is! And not ever managing it. Those were defiantly the days though, god the night we finally got together was one Ill never forget.  
  
18 years before  
  
I will always remember coming home for the summer from work. My housemate greeted me outside, and commented on how Id finally decided to mature. I knew what he meant, I was a late developer. I didn't see much of her once I returned, but I did hope shed be at the Summer Ball, maybe Id even get a dance out of her. If I was in luck, more. While being away from her it had made me realise how much I did care for her, absence makes the heart fonder, defiantly explained my life.  
  
I stood at the back of the hall for ages, waiting for her to arrive. I wanted to make sure that I made an impressive entrance. I don't know if she had seen, or noticed me since my return. But I needed to make an impact. I peeped through the windows for about the 1200th time in 10 minutes and was happy to see her there, talking to one of her friends. This was it.  
  
I walked into the room and instantly looked around for her, but there was no sign. Suddenly I felt my arm being grabbed and a group of old friends were pulling me towards their table in the corner. We started to chat about everything that had changed since Id left, and then moved onto sport, and finally pokemon.  
  
"Grab your partners, gentlemen. We're slowing things down," the DJ crooned into the microphone.  
  
Already the dance floor was a seething mass of swaying couples and I searched frantically for her, ducking around the edge of the room to try to see her. It didn't take me long. In the middle of the crowd, there she was with her arms wrapped around one of the local pokemon trainers. Even with her eyes closed I could tell how happy she was. I stopped, rooted to the spot in the shadows, my throat blocking as I watched them sway to the dance I had planned for myself. Turning around I marched out of the hall, tears pricking at my eyes.  
  
Outside it was a cool night, I turned up my collar and started to shiver. What was I thinking of? Of course she was going to go with another man. What chance did I possibly stand? Why would she think of us of anything other than friends?  
  
"Wait up!" I hear her voice shouting out from behind me. Quickly I wiped my face and dug my hand deep into my pockets.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, out of breath as she caught up with me. She looked as cold as me in her yellow top with that big split.  
  
I shrugged and looked down at my feet. "Home I mumbled", avoiding her concerned look. The last thing I wanted her to see was how upset I was.  
  
"Don't you want to stay to the end?" she asked looking back to the ball.  
  
"It was getting boring," I said.  
  
"I was hoping we were going to dance," she said and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"You did?" I said, trying not to get my hopes up. "You looked pretty busy to me"  
  
"Don't be like that," she said, "right that's it, lets dance here now"  
  
"Don't!" I protested but was smiling as she put my arms around her waist and placed hers around my neck.  
  
"Hello stranger" she said, smiling up at me "What do you want then?"  
  
You, you idiot, I felt like shouting. Instead I shrugged and adopted my friend tone again. "Not much, you know. I mean I've got most of the thing I need, but I did see this film that I would mind......"  
  
"Hey" She said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up," she said, pulling me towards her and wrapping her arms tightly around me. And then, as the stars shone above us, she kissed me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
18 year before  
  
I remember my time with her as one long embrace. We started kissing under the stars out side the hall in July and hardly came up for air before I returned to work at the end of the summer. I don't know if what grew between us during those first few months was love, but it was powerful enough to leave me breathless with tears some nights as I lay in my bed and thought of her back home. She seemed so far away and all I wanted to do was reach out and touch her hand.  
  
As the rest of the year progressed and one work assignment passed into another, I'd dream at nights or being back home. I'd float through the rooms of my house like a ghost, passing my housemate in corridors and on landings, watching him talking on the phone or playing on his computer. Drifting onwards, I'd listen to the other neighbours as they worked in their gardens, or hung out clothes to dry. Invariably, though, I'd end up tramping the roads and lanes of the village hand in hand with her. Each journey would end with that moment of the summer before, with the two of us standing behind the hall, gazing up at the star lit sky and my heart split open for the very first time.  
  
With morning, these dreams would collapse. Summoned by my alarm clock, I'd find myself back in my room, listening to the alien noise of the roads outside my flat. I'd rise and wash and dress, and join the chattering streams of workers outside on the streets. Ready to start another day at the Pokemon Ministry.  
  
Ever since I'd fist come here, I'd lived for the summer when I'd be back home. Now that she was my girlfriend, this longing had become more intense still. I wanted her back, beside me, for real. I wanted so much more than her voice at the end of a telephone, or the scent or her perfume on a letter.  
  
I received at least one letter from her a week. Her envelopes came in strange shapes and sizes and colours and patterns. She'd adorn them with stickers and drawings, or write on them with metallic inks in lurid greens and purples and silvers and gold's. Sometimes she'd send small parcels, enclosing CD's she had recently bought, as well as photos and small trinkets that she had bought.  
  
At the start of the winter, rereading her words in my room late at night, I grew first to recognise and then silently to glory in the fact that somewhere over the last few months I'd fallen in love.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to fall in love again. Of course there have been other girls, but there hasn't been love. Not like that anyway. I wonder if this is my destiny, to travel alone, for my heart to feel blackened by the emptiness. For the rest of my life.  
  
I looked across the restaurant and saw James sitting at a table by a window.  
  
"Hiya," I said waving at him.  
  
"How was you walk?" He asked smiling back.  
  
"It was ok, I tried to get hold of my mum but failed. Do you mind if I try again after lunch?" I asked him.  
  
"Not a problem, lets eat I'm starved" He picked up one of the menu's.  
  
We ordered lunch and chatted until it arrived. No matter how much we chatted, I couldn't seem to find out about James's past. It was all very misty, as if he didn't want to tell me about it. I decided that it wasn't a good idea to probe any further. Maybe he'd be a bit more open about his future.  
  
"So what are your plans now?" I asked, as our table was clear.  
  
"You mean for this afternoon or in general?" He smirked at me.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Well I don't know, I guess travelling is getting tirering these days. And defiantly very lonely," he lowered his voice to a whisper "don't let on but Pikachu is not all that good a company".  
  
"I understand" I sympathised "human company is much better"  
  
"Defiantly" He got up from the table, "do you want to try your mum again?"  
  
We walked to the phones and I dialled home. James popped to the loo and explained I could have my call in peace. I was grateful but wouldn't have minded my mum meeting him either.  
  
"Hiya!" I cried into the phone when my mums face appeared.  
  
"Oh my god, its you!" She screamed back "how is everything going???"  
  
"Its great, I can't chat for long mum. Pretty poor now! I've met a nice man called James, who's been keeping me company. I'm going to see if he wants to travel with me later. Pikachu is fine, and life seems pretty good. Are you ok?" I finally got round to asking.  
  
"Everything is fine dear, I miss you a lot but am glad to hear your having fun" She smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you mum, oops I'm running out of money," the phone started beeping at me "speak to you soon, love you!"  
  
The phone cut out and I sat there smiling. It was great to speak to my mum again.  
  
Wow its great to hear from her, I had started to think she was forgetting about me. It's so strange being alone again. I haven't been truly alone since I was a teenager after all of the trouble. Not long after that Kaya came into my life and everything seemed perfect again. I hope she comes back eventually.  
  
18 year before  
  
I was in love. I was more in love than anyone had ever been. But I wasn't going to tell anyone before I told him. In the meantime it was the biggest, best, most fabulous secret on the world. A secret that was obviously driving my friends crazy and, as I looked around the table as Michelle, Lisa and Elise, sitting in out both in McDonalds, I felt infinitely, fantastically superior.  
  
"So are you?" Lisa repeated.  
  
I shrugged, smugly, putting my work notes back into my bag. Everyone had been turned into a reminder of him. Messages of my love adorned them. But it was only on my arch lever folder that I had fully declared my love – a fact that had not escaped Michelle.  
  
"She is," said Michelle. "Look at her folder"  
  
"Lets see," Elise lunged towards it.  
  
"NO!" I said, slapping my hand down on it.  
  
"For another milkshake?" Bribed Michelle.  
  
"No! I said no!" I giggled.  
  
"Oh come on, its pretty obvious you are!" Michelle said.  
  
"Well, I must admit it does feel pretty brilliant!" I smiled back at them.  
  
Of course it was brilliant. Everything was brilliant. Being in love with him was like having a big bubble inside of me, sometimes I wanted to pop it, spill the beans and tell everyone, but most of the time, like now, I was pleased I'd kept it to myself and not completely told them.  
  
As I walked but up the road towards my house I started to skip. I wanted to kiss everyone I saw, let him or her know how happy I was.  
  
I wanted to tell the world!  
  
Life was perfect!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
18 years before  
  
Less than a month before I was due to return home for the summer, it fell to my department manager to tell me that my housemate had died. I was called out of work by one of the office juniors and asked to accompany him to the department's manager's office.  
  
He sat down next to me and repeated what he had been told, that he had been killed outright in a car accident near my home. And that he perfectly understood if I took some time off work to sort myself out.  
  
My first thought was of travelling home so I could visit her, but then it hit me. Without my housemate I would never be able to afford the rent on the house. And I could never get a new housemate this short notice. I needed to call my accountant.  
  
Half an hour later it was confirmed, I was going to have to sell the house and move to the city. The next few days were more of a blur, as I returned home to collect my things. I tried to visit her, but she was away with some friends. I doubt she even knew I was home.  
  
I attempted to ring her a few times from my new flat. On the first two occasions I got her flat mate who told me that she was out. On the third attempt, again it had been her flat mate who'd answered but shed put me over to her best friend. With sadness in her voice, she'd told me that she was out with another man. And was having fun.  
  
I'd lost her; my only connection with her was my old house. Now I'd lost the house, I had lost her.  
  
Those days will haunt me forever, just laying there on my own and waiting for her to return to me. Waiting for that call, that letter. Some sign that her flat mates had been wrong. That she did still care.  
  
I walked across the diner where the breakfast was served, scanning the tables for James. I spotted him in the far corner, gazing deeply out of the window.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him, sitting down.  
  
"What? Oh, hi Kaya." He said with a smile.  
  
"Are you O.K?" I was concerned for him.  
  
"Yeh, I'm fine. Just thinking of some things," he didn't seem fine to me at all.  
  
"Um James?" I started "Today's the day that I'm leaving. And I was wondering.....?"  
  
"Don't," He interrupted me. "There's no need" he was smiling, but why?  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"I'd love to travel with you."  
  
He knew that I was going to ask? Oh well, that's great news. Finally I wont be alone.  
  
"Thank you James." I smiled back at him.  
  
We decided to give ourselves some time alone, so we could sort everything out. I decided to go down to the creek itself and just relax. I needed to work out where to go next. I got out the map that I had bought back at home and me and Pikachu started to study it.  
  
O.K, so I started it Surfers cove, and now was in Kayak creek. I was already missing the waves, so decided that the next mood would be to somewhere near the coast. I scanned the coast, the nearest place was known as boogie way. It sounded interesting, to say the least!  
  
"So where are we going?" I heard a voice over my shoulder.  
  
"Hi James," I said without looking up "were going to boogie way"  
  
"Ooooh sounds groovy," he chuckled to himself.  
  
We walked through the town and started to say mental goodbyes to everything. The pokecentre, the shops, the pokemart. Finally we go to the edge of the town that linked onto a small path. We followed the path and in no time we were standing on a beach looking over the sea.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful" I was in complete awe.  
  
James and I walked along the beach for quite a while, by the time he broke the silence the sun had started to set over the horizon.  
  
"Kaya?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah James."  
  
"What made you chose Boogie Way?" He asked  
  
"Well there's a competition there, and it looks really interesting," I explained "and I'd like to enter it".  
  
"Wow! What type is it? A pokemon beauty contest? A trainer battle?" He asked  
  
"Ummm not really....." I trailed off.  
  
"Kaya....."  
  
"O.K it's a surf competition, but I'm really missing the waves from back home! You don't mind do you? I gave him the puppy dog eye look.  
  
"O.K, one, that look doesn't work with me and two, of course I don't mind. It will be fun watching you."  
  
We continued walking and eventually the surf started to pick up, a sure sign that we were entering Boogie Way. I was right, soon enough we started to spot people on the beach, playing, running and having lots of fun. Some were in the water as well.  
  
We walked up to the local pokecentre and looked around for a nurse Joy.  
  
James spotted her first, and instantly I noticed the difference between her and all of the other nurse Joys. This one was not in her usual nurse outfit, but instead wore a pair of blue board shorts and a white t-shirt. I must admit I thought she looked very pretty, and her hair was also slightly bleached from the sun.  
  
"Good evening," she greeted us, I noticed she was looking me up and down "I take it you're here for the surfing competition tomorrow?"  
  
"I...I...I... am," I stuttered, "How did you know?"  
  
"You look like a surfer, you have the clothes, the hair and the tan lines," she smiled  
  
I look down at my body and realised I did. My arms, legs and face were tanned to a golden brown but the bulk of my body was nowhere near the same colour. And by wearing the bikini top that I did, this was shown off perfectly.  
  
Mental note to self: No longer wear wetsuit while surfing!  
  
"I see what you mean," I said smiling "But I also have a Pokemon and was wondering if you had a room for the night that the two of us could share?"  
  
"You don't mind sharing?" She asked  
  
"No, we got stuck together last time, so it no longer matters." James explained.  
  
"Well we have a space in hut number 35, here is the key. We will be serving food in about an hour, you're welcome to join us." She explained.  
  
"Thank you Joy," James said taking the key.  
  
"Did she say hut?" I asked.  
  
My question was soon answered by the Tikki hut that we arrived in front of. We walked inside to find a one-room hut, with two beds and a small lounge area. It was decorated with bamboo and mini flame torches.  
  
"I claim the window bed!" I shouted, literally throwing myself on to it.  
  
"Are you going to get any food?" James asked.  
  
"No it's an early start tomorrow, so I'm going to go find the bathroom hut and then get some sleep." I explained  
  
"O.K, well Ill leave you to it. Speak to you tomorrow morning. Come on guys" He called to both of the Pikachu's.  
  
After a nice long soak in the bath, which was very nicely decorated, I climbed into bed. James still wasn't back; I wondered whether I should wait for him. But before I knew it, morning had come, and James was fast asleep.  
  
I decided to get up early and make my way down to the beach to check out the condition of the surf. Out the back the waves were reaching a good 10 to 15 feet, that's were the winners would be heading. I wonder if that would be me?  
  
"Pika!" I heard from besides me.  
  
"Hey little fella, you found me! Come on lets go get ready" I picked him up and walked back towards the centre.  
  
Two hours later I was standing on the beach with my board under my arm.  
  
"Number 52, Kaya from Surfers cove" Called the announcer.  
  
"Go Kaya!" I heard James scream from the crowds.  
  
Here it was. I paddled out, right out. I was going for the big ones. I only needed one clear tube ride to be placed high, and I knew I could handle these waves.  
  
"O.K here we see the young Kaya, and she seems to be going straight out to the back. Now, everyone who has gone this far today has done very well. But can Kaya beat the top score?" The announcer continued.  
  
I was completely ready. Now I played the waiting game, waiting for that perfect wave. Here it was, here I go.  
  
"And she's chosen her wave, here she goes. Wow what a smooth ride, this girl sure has some talent. That's it, keep it going and the medal is all yours."  
  
Everyone was going brilliantly.  
  
"Oh no folks, she's lost her balance. She better watch out, as the coral below is pretty tough. Our lifeguards are on the way to fish her out, but she should be appearing any second now."  
  
Times passed, and still no Kaya.  
  
"Kaya?!" Screamed James, pushing himself through the crowd. "Kaya, why hasn't she come up yet?!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry sir. Their out looking for her, she must of hit the bottom. Sir come back. There's nothing you can do." A steward tried to restrain him.  
  
"No, I must see her, KAYA!"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"KAYA!" I screamed as I pushed my way through the crowd, the steward having no affect on me what so ever. "I want to see my friend!"  
  
"Sir, there's nothing you can do at the moment. The life guards are doing everything they can to help." He continued to explain. "Sir what's your name?"  
  
"My name?" I was confused "Oh right, my name is James."  
  
"O.K thank you James, now do please try to calm down." He said leading me away towards one of the beach huts.  
  
I sat down and put my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening to me, I couldn't lose her! I hadn't felt this close to a person for years, not since her. O.K so Kaya and me were not in love, but I still care. I still couldn't bear another loss.  
  
18 years ago  
  
Is started to get used to my life without her, I knew that we no longer had a connection and I just had to accept that.  
  
Outside it was getting dark so I sat down under a tree in the communal garden area. None of this meant anything to me anymore, the trees, the stars, nothing. I looked at the floor and started to drift off when I was suddenly awoke.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" I mumbled without moving  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
The voice came as a shrill bark this time, and I rubbed my eyes and swivelled round on the dusty floor.  
  
"I said, what?!" I snapped at the silhouette of a boy who was standing in the shadows.  
  
"Telephone," he answered  
  
"Payphone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I got up and started to walk inside the block of flats, I couldn't work out who it would be. My mum normally rang me on my mobile, but since Id left it in my flat, maybe this was urgent. My gentle stroll changed to a jog, eventually I was running to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said, when I finally reached the phone.  
  
"Is that you?"  
  
"Is that YOU?!" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my god," the voice came back.  
  
"I-"we both said together.  
  
"No, you-"we both said in unison again.  
  
I felt the skin on my face stretching, suddenly remembering what it was like to smile. I cradled the receiver closer to my ear.  
  
"Thank God," I said enveloped by her presence, feeling as warm and comforted by it as if it had been a blanket. "Thank God you called."  
  
Her voice became grave. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm..." I shook my head. How was I? What a question. "I'm..." I tried again, "I'm so bloody glad its you!"  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"But I tried calling!" I blurted out. "I spoke to your housemates and they said you were out dating other men."  
  
"They are so dead...." She growled down the phone at me.  
  
"God I want to see you." I just couldn't control what I said tonight!  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, can you come up...."  
  
"O.K then," she interrupted.  
  
"O.K?" I laughed, "Were am I meant to stay? I've got no house now. I can't sleep in the garden, can I?"  
  
"I don't mean then," she told me. "I mean now."  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a pause then "I'm at the station,"  
  
"Station?" I asked blankly.  
  
I heard her laughing at the other end of the phone. "The one that's about 10 minutes from your flat."  
  
"You're coming now?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"See you in 10." And with that she was gone.  
  
That was the last time we spoke, it must be over 18 years ago. I wonder where she is now? What she's up to? God how I'd love to see her again.  
  
"James?" My thoughts were disturbed by a man standing in the doorway.  
  
"They've got Kaya, she's just been taken to the hospital. A car is waiting for you to go as well." He explained.  
  
I said nothing; I couldn't bear to ask how she was. Instead I walked to the car and climbed inside. I was silent all the way to the hospital, and when I arrived I was guided to a small room where I waited.  
  
I'm not sure how much time passed when a nurse walked in.  
  
"How...how is she?" I managed to force out.  
  
"She's stable, but it will be easier if we tell you both at once." She told me.  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Yes, Kaya's mum has just arrived." The nurse walked away.  
  
A few moments later the door opened. I got up to greet Kaya's mum when..  
  
"No it can't be."  
  
"But what are you doing here?"  
  
"And what about you?!"  
  
"She's not?"  
  
"No she's not?"  
  
Suddenly we collapsed into a hug, after all these years my dreams were granted. Here she was in my arms again. I had missed her so much, the warmth I felt whenever I was near her, and it hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"This is completely unbelievable," I finally managed to string a sentence together.  
  
"But how..."  
  
She was interrupted by the nurse who came in to tell us about Kaya's condition. She had sustained serious head injuries and was currently in a mild coma. They expected her to wake up in a few hours, and could not see and long term damage. I was finally able to breath again.  
  
We sat in silence; neither of us knew what to say. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I just had to ask.  
  
"Why did you do it?" I asked her. "Why come all that way to break my heart?"  
  
"What?! But that was you." She replied.  
  
"I know what happened on that night, I was there!" I came back at her.  
  
"Do you really know? So you?" She interrogated me.  
  
How can he say that I did it? He was the one who was with another, after all I had told him as well. He can't honestly blame me, but maybe he's confused about what actually happened that night.  
  
18 years before  
  
Finally I got to see him, I'd been waiting for this since last summer. Months had gone by without his voice in my ear, his gentle touch. I was tingling over, just at the thought of it all.  
  
I got off the bus and started to walk up the hill that I knew led to his flat. I remember him telling me that you couldn't miss his flat block, as it was purple with a huge Pokeball on the front.  
  
Soon enough, there it was. The pokemon ministry flat block. This was it.  
  
He had told me countless times before that his flat was on the ground floor, so he had a view of the road. There he was! I could see him. For a while I just stood and looked, he hadn't spotted me yet. I was enjoying this moment, and wasn't planning on ruining it by making a noise.  
  
But that's when I saw her, the blonde girl. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her tight.  
  
I stood there in the rain and stared, tears pouring down my face. I was right all along, he had found another. I was rooted to the spot until realisation finally hit me.  
  
I started to run down the street, back to the bus stop.  
  
Never to see him again.  
  
"You saw what?!" I cried at her.  
  
"You were with another woman, what did you expect me to do? Come in for a chat?" She was crying, god I'd made her cry.  
  
"No you don't understand, that was a girl from one of the flats. She had just been broken into. I was comforting her!" I walked towards her, my eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"So you didn't love...." She stopped mid sentence, she was so close to me. Our bodies brushed each other.  
  
I placed my hand on her face, gently stroking it. "I only ever loved one," I started to lean in, so did she. Our lips were just about to touch when...  
  
"Kaya's coming round and she's asking for her mum!" The nurse burst into the room, and at the same time we jumped apart.  
  
We ran along the corridor towards the room where Kaya was. There she was, lying peacefully on the bed.  
  
"Mum, James, your both here." Kaya croaked.  
  
"James?" She looked at me, "But you're not... your flatmate!"  
  
"I took his name, I wanted a fresh start" I look at my feet.  
  
Kaya looked between us completely confused  
  
"So who are you?" Kaya asked me.  
  
"I'm Ash, a very old friend of your mums." I smiled towards Kaya.  
  
"I don't know whether to feel betrayed or what. But to be honest I just feel sleepy." Her eyelids were drooping slowly. Kaya drifted off to sleep again.  
  
"So Ash," her mum looked at me. "How about we catch up?"  
  
I took her hand and we walked out of the room. "Mentally or physically?" I grinned at her.  
  
"Lets see shall we..." She smiled seductively at me. "You know what.." she continued.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've always liked the name Ketchum, maybe it would be a good surname for me and Kaya?" She smiled at me.  
  
"What's wrong with Waterflower though Mist? It's such a pretty name you know......" 


End file.
